When We Meet Again
by Park Rinrin
Summary: MBLAQ. Thunder. Cheondoong dan Rinrin menikah 14 tahun yang lalu. Kenyataan Cheondoong yang meninggal karena kecelakaan menyakiti hati Rinrin begitu dalam. kehadiran Sunbae yang sedingin es menghiburnya. Tapi kenapa Cheondoong melupakannya dan bertunangan dengan Choi Jieun? Lets Read it
1. Chapter 1

When We Meet Again

By Rara Potter

Park RinRin

Lee CheonDoong

Park ShinWoo

Kim Joon

Yang Hyuna

Kim Seungho

Kwon Jio

Jang CheolYong

Han ShinHye

Choi JiEun

Musim semi yang hangat dan cerah, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah di halaman Seoul National University. Seorang yeoja berlari tergesa-gesa ke tengah rombongan Mahasiswa Pencinta Alam yang berdiri di dekat bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Jinan. Seorang namja mengikuti gadis itu dengan muka cemas sambil membawa backpack sang yeoja.

" Park Rinrin" teriak namja yang sedang mengabsen rombongan

" Ne, aku disini" teriak Rinrin yang baru datang. Park Rinrin, mahasiswa Teknik Lingkungan tingkat akhir yang sangat mencintai lingkungan dan konservasi. Melihat badannya yang mungil, muka baby face dan rambut panjang berponi semua orang selalu menyangka dia masih SMA.

" Rinrin, jangan lupa pakai jaketmu lalu jangan lupa makan teratur. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi oppa" ujar Park Shinwoo, kakak laki-laki Rinrin, seorang dokter spesialis bedah yang sangat menyayangi adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Usia mereka terpaut 5 tahun. Wajah tampan ala Song Joongki-nya berubah agak mirip ibu-ibu, membuat Rinrin mendengus tapi yeoja-yeoja lain malah berkerumun penuh minat.

" Oppa, aku tahu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Annyeong oppa" sahut Rinrin, memeluk Oppanya sebelum naik ke bus

" Dongsaengie, Jaga dirimu baik-baik" teriak Shinwoo

" Rinrin, kau duduk disamping Cheondoong hyung" perintah Kim Joon, Ketua Natural Life National Organization, mahasiswa Hukum tingkat akhir yang berteman baik dengan Rinrin sejak masuk SMA. Wajah tampan dan badannya yang berotot tidak diimbangi dengan sikap cool, justru dia terkenal konyol dan suka bertindak bodoh di kampus, membuatnya disukai semua yeoja di kampus.

" Aish, kenapa aku harus duduk dengan gunung es itu" keluh Rinrin sambil memandang Lee Cheondoong, dosen tamu Bussines Internasional yang tak mau dipanggil seonsaengnim dan meminta mahasiswa memanggilnya Sunbae karena dia juga mengambil kelas khusus untuk Ilmu Hukum.

" Kalian sekelompok" tukas Joon

" Keundae Bepu~ya kenapa aku dengannya? Kau tahu kan kalau aku dan dia.." protes Rinrin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha menawar dengan menunjukkan aegyonya pada Joon yang sebaya dengannya itu

" Kau matahari dan dia gunung es. Kalian tidak akur, Arra" potong Joon cepat, " Aku ingin kau melelehkan gunung es itu"

" Aisshh"

" Semua siap? Kajja kita berangkat"

Bus melaju meninggalkan SNU menuju Jinan. Musim panas kali ini Natural Life National Organization- perkumpulan pencinta alam yang kerap mengadakan konservasi dan perlindungan alam lainnya dengan anggota dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat- mengadakan konservasi alam di gunung Jinan selama tiga hari untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka. Anggota mereka yang ikut kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang menunggu wisuda mereka dan beberapa pencinta alam dari mahasiswa pascasarjana dan masyarakat pencinta alam lainnya.

" Annyeong Cheondoong sunbae. Kita sekelompok lagi" sapa Rinrin pada Cheondoong ceria

" Aku tahu" jawab Cheondoong sambil memandang keluar jendela

" Ya! Bersikap sopanlah pada teman sekelompokmu" seru Rinrin kesal, " Joonie, aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan namja ini"

" Tapi jumlah anggota kita pas berdua-berdua" jawab Joon

" Siapa yang mau tukar kelompok denganku?" teriak Rinrin pada sekumpulan yeoja yang ikut, yang dia yakin sebagai penggemar fanatik Cheondoong karena melihat yeoja-yeoja itu memakai kaos bergambar namja itu

" Kyaaa aku mau sekelompok dengannya" teriak yeoja-yeoja heboh

" Aku tidak mau bertukar kelompok" ujar Cheondoong sambil menarik tangan Rinrin dan mendudukannya dekat jendela, membuat yeoja-yeoja dibelakang mengeluh kesal

" YA! Jangan seenaknya" seru Rinrin, " Bepu, eottokhe?"

" Nae saranghaneun Bepu, mianhae, tapi hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi partner Cheondoong hyung" jawabnya pelan sambil melirik yeoja-yeoja yang tadi mengeluh

" Mwo? Wae?" sahut Rinrin garang

" Jangan bertengkar. Cheondoong hyung, tolong jaga Rinrin baik-baik. Aku percayakan tuan putri padamu" kata Joon sambil mengelus kepala Rinrin

" Joonie…" rengek Rinrin

" Kalian berlebihan" komentar Cheondoong

" YA!"

Tiga jam kemudian mereka sampai di Jinan lalu meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke gunung dengan jeep. Sudah dua hari mereka berkemah dan melakukan konservasi di punggung gunung Jinan. Hari ketiga mereka berpencar sesuai kelompok dan mengadakan pendataan untuk vegetasi dan populasi hewan yang terdapat di Jinan yang belum mereka jelajah.

" Aish, dimana penjarah hutan kurang ajar itu" geram Cheondoong dengan napas terengah, Rinrin ikut terengah disampingnya

" Mereka keterlaluan, membakar hutan hanya untuk dibuat resort. Michinde" gerutu Rinrin dengan napas tak teratur

Mereka berdua sedang mendata vegetasi ketika memergoki sekumpulan pria paruh baya membawa karung dan berniat membakar hutan, yang langsung melarikan diri ketika melihat mereka. Cheondoong dan Rinrin berusaha mengejar mereka yang menyebabkan mereka kehilangan jalur penjelajahan.

" Sunbae, sepertinya ini bukan jalan yang kita lewati tadi" kata Rinrin cemas sambil mengamati pepohonan disekitarnya yang makin rapat.

" Mwo? Aku yakin ini jalur yang benar, ini kan jalur penjelajahan yang baru makanya terlihat asing" jawab Cheondoong acuh, sambil tetap menulis pada note padnya.

" Keundae…Sunbae" bantah Rinrin

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kita. Lalu kita bisa pulang"

" Sunbae, chakkaman, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya" seru Rinrin saat mereka selesai mendata dan berjalan pulang ke perkemahan, matahari bersinar sangat terik dan membuatnya cepat lelah

" Salahmu sendiri kenapa kakimu pendek"

" Kakimu yang terlalu panjang, aissshh, chakka.."

Gubraaaak

Rinrin terjatuh akibat kakinya tersangkut akar pepohonan, tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat perih. Cheondoong bergegas menolongnya

" Hoobae, gwenchana?"

" Aisshh, sudah kubilang kan jangan cepat-cepat, aku jadi jatuh seperti ini" omel Rinrin yang sekarang duduk

" Gwenchana?" ulang Cheondoong, tak memperdulikan omelan Rinrin

" Gwenchanayo" jawab Rinrin ketus sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya

Matahari sudah condong ke barat ketika Rinrin terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya karena kelelahan. Mereka sudah berjalan menyusuri hutan namun belum berhasil keluar dan menghubungi teman-teman mereka di camp pun tak berhasil karena walkie talkie dan ponsel mereka tidak mendapatkan sinyal sedikitpun.

" Sunbae, kita dimana? Kenapa belum sampai juga, aku lelah. Dan kenapa udara jadi panas begini ya? Uhuk uhuk"

" Asap tebal hitam…" kata Cheondoong, terdengar panik ketika mengarahkan binokulernya ke depan dan mendapati kebakaran hutan yang tengah menjalar menuju ke arah mereka

" Waegurae sunbae?"

" Kebakaran hutan dan mengarah kesini, kita harus segera lari, kajja" jawab Cheondoong sambil menggamit tangan Rinrin dan mengajaknya berlari. Asap hitam pekat menyelimuti mereka, membuat mereka sulit bernapas dan tersengal-sengal, udara disekitar mereka menjadi sangat panas karena api cepat menjalar di hutan yang sebagian besar pohonnya kering karena musim panas.

" Sunbae, eottokhe? Apinya cepat sekali menjalar dan mengepung kita uhuk uhuk" sengal Rinrin di tengah pelarian mereka

" Sebentar lagi" jawab Cheondoong berusaha menenangkan Rinrin

" Jinjja?"

" Mungkin setelah pepohonan disana itu kita sampai" ujar Cheondoong sambil menggandeng tangan Rinrin. Perkiraan namja tampan ini salah, dibalik pepohonan itu adalah tebing yang berada 3 meter di atas pantai. Mereka jatuh dengan rusuh dan mematahkan banyak dahan pepohonan lalu mendarat di semak-semak di pasir pantai. Cheondoong tertindih di bawah Rinrin dan tak bergeming.

" Sunbae, Cheondoong sunbae, ireona, ppali ireona" panggil Rinrin berlutut disamping Cheondoong sambil mengoyang-goyangkan lengan namja itu. Namun Cheondoong yang tak bergerak membuatnya makin panik

" Cheondoong sunbae, eottokhe? Sunbae ireona ppali" seru Rinrin makin cemas, dia meraih ponsel dari backpacknya dan menekan angka 1, nomor Oppanya.

" Mwoo? Tidak ada sinyal? Oppa, eotokkhe?" kata Rinrin panik

" Dasar dongsaeng manja" kata Cheondoong sambil duduk

" Sunbae, syukurlah kau tidak mati"

" Ya! Jangan sembarangan. Kenapa kau malah menelepon kakakmu, harusnya kau menelepon Kim Joon"

" Karena aku hanya punya Oppa" ujar Rinrin dengan suara yang terdengar sedih

" Dasar dongsaeng manja" cetus Cheondoong tajam

" Mwoo? Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak manja" bantah Rinrin

" Bersikap dewasalah sedikit, kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang terus-terusan bergantung pada Oppamu" kata Cheondoong datar

" Mwo? Aissshhh, harusnya kau tak usah bangun saja tadi" umpat Rinrin kesal

" Tempat ini tidak terlalu jelek untuk mati" timpal Cheondoong sambil memandang matahari yang terbenam

" Andwae! Kau tidak boleh mati, aku tidak mau sendirian tanpa teman berdebat, aku tidak mau kehilangan gunung es sepertimu" seru Rinrin refleks ketika sadar dia langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya

" Gomawo" kata Cheondoong sambil mengusap kepala Rinrin, mengacak poninya. Tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari pipi Rinrin memerah.

" Maksudku aku tidak mau sendirian di hutan ini Sunbae" ralat Rinrin ketus

" Berhentilah memanggilku sunbae, kita sudah kenal lebih dari setahun"

" Arrasso, tuan muda Lee Cheondoong ssi"

" Kau harus memanggilku Oppa" kata Cheondoong tegas

" Mwoo? Shirreoyo aku bukan yeoja penggemarmu, Aishh" ucap Rinrin gusar sambil berdiri namun kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya dan membuatnya oleng,lalu jatuh terduduk lagi " Ouchhh, appo"

" Mana yang sakit?" tanya Cheondoong sambil meluruskan kaki Rinrin lalu menggulung celana jeansnya, dilihatnya kaki yeoja itu terluka, lututnya berdarah dan terdapat banyak memar di kedua kakinya.

" Appo.." ringis Rinrin ketika Cheondoong tak sengaja menyenggol lengannya yang juga memar dengan banyak luka yang mengeluarkan darah yang sudah agak mengering.

" Ya! Kenapa bisa sampai separah ini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sakit waktu kau jatuh tadi? Kaki dan lenganmu terluka" omel Cheondoong, tangannya sibuk mengobrak-abrik ranselnya mencari kotak p3k yang selalu dibawanya ketika naik gunung, membuat isi backpacknya berhamburan keluar.

" Chagatta" ucap Cheondoong datar lalu mulai membersihkan luka-luka Rinrin dengan antiseptic

" Ouch..appo, perih" ringis Rinrin

" Bersabarlah sebentar" gumam Cheondoong sambil meniup-niup luka Rinrin dan mulai memberinya biodiamin.

Rinrin diam dan terpaku melihat Cheondoong yang sedang mengobati lukanya, perhatian dan baik hati, sangat berbeda dengan biasanya yang seperti gunung es dan tidak pernah peduli pada apapun. Rinrin mengenal Cheondoong hampir dua tahun yang lalu, ketika dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan NLNO. Seorang namja pendiam, dingin dan tidak peka. Pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Lee Corporation yang mendunia dan sekarang menjadi vice CEO, sosialita elite highclass korea dan termasuk keluarga bangsawan pewaris tahta kerajaan -jika konstitusi monarki korea masih berlaku, Cheondoong sudah menjadi Pangeran mahkota negeri ginseng tersebut dan sedang bersiap naik tahta. Menurut berita terakhir dari SNS tentang peringkat orang terkaya di dunia, kekayaan pribadinya mencapai 7 quadribillion dollar dan itu belum termasuk kekayaan Kakeknya yang mencapai 12 quadribilion dollar, menjadikannya namja terkaya di dunia. Namja itu sangat tampan dengan badan yang tinggi dan atletis dan dilengkapi dengan otaknya yang jenius, dia telah mencapai gelar doctor ketika usianya 17 tahun. Namun wajah malaikatnya berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang sedingin es dan pendiam.

Dengan reputasi, prestasi dan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya, Lee Cheondoong sering muncul dalam media massa dan televisi. Gosip yang sedang ramai dibicarakan orang adalah kedekatannya dengan Choi Ji Eun, pemanah nasional korea yang cantik yang sangat dibenci penggemar Pangeran Lee yang fanatik. Itu adalah semua hal yang didengarnya tentang Cheondoong dari teman-teman yeoja di NLNO yang menjadi penggemar fanatik namja itu. Rinrin tidak mengenal Cheondoong dengan baik, mereka sering berdebat karena berbeda pedapat dan hal sepele lainnya lagipula Rinrin tidak pernah bergaul dengan namja itu diluar NLNO. Lee Cheondoong, Rinrin menyukai namanya, namun arti namanya berkebalikan dengan kepribadian namja itu yang dingin dan cenderung tertutup, oleh karena itulah dia selalu berdebat dengan namja itu hanya agar membuatnya membuka mulutnya.

" Sudah selesai, gwaenchana?" kata Cheondoong, menyadarkan Rinrin dari lamunannya yang langsung memungut dompet dan binokuler yang tadi diobrak-abrik Cheondoong dari backpack namja itu agar tidak ketahuan memperhatikan namja itu dari tadi.

" Gomawoyo sunbae" ucap Rinrin tulus sambil mengembalikan dompet Cheondoong, matanya tak sengaja melihat potret gadis kecil berseragam taekwondo dengan robekan persis di tengah bagian foto yang ada didompet Sunbaenya. Detakan jantungnya bertambah cepat dan air matanya sudah menggenang di sudut matanya, tangan gadis itu bahkan bergetar karena sama sekali tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Gadis dalam foto itu adalah dirinya saat berusia 8 tahun ketika memenangkan kejuaraan taekwondo tahun 1998.

" Hn" jawab Cheondoong datar tanpa memperhatikan air muka Rinrin yang berubah pias

" Sunbae, darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?" tanya Rinrin dengan suara bergetar mencoba menahan tangis

" Aku tidak ingat tapi gadis dalam foto ini adalah Choi Ji Eun. Dulu dia sangat mahir taekwondo tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa dan membencinya setengah mati, makanya aku menyimpan ini" jelas Cheondoong, mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya.

" Choi Ji Eun? Pemanah nasional yang dekat dengan sunbae?"

" Ne, kami bersahabat sejak berumur 9 tahun"

Air mata Rinrin mengalir begitu saja ketika mendengarnya, hatinya tiba-tiba sangat sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak. Dia bingung dan kacau. Gadis dalam foto itu adalah dirinya, dia bahkan punya setengah robekannya dalam dompetnya. Tapi kenapa foto ini bisa berada di dompet Cheondoong. Namja yang ada didompetnya juga bernama Lee Cheondoong tapi dia sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dan tak mungkin hidup kembali. Lalu Lee Cheondoong di depannya ini siapa, kenapa bisa mempunyai fotonya dan berkata kalau itu adalah gadis lain. Apa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini? Apa aku sudah gila? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam otak Rinrin dan membuatnya makin terisak.

" Neo gwenchana? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Cheondoong

" Appo, jeongmal appoyo, naneun … naneun jeongmal appo" isak Rinrin sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesak.

" Uljima dan jangan memukul lagi, lenganmu masih sakit. Bersabarlah, kita pasti bisa kembali dengan selamat" bujuk Cheondoong

" Oppa, Shinwoo oppa, naneun eottokhe? Michinde, oppa, jeongmal appo" isak Rinrin makin keras, dia benar-benar bingung dan berpikir mungkin dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi.

" Rinrinku belum kembali? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shinwoo cemas. Sesuai jadwal, seharusnya dongsaeng kesayangannya menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya pukul 3 sore dan dia menjemputnya untuk langsung berlibur di Jangseong.

" Hyung, mianhaeyo. Seharusnya Rinrin dan Cheondoong hyung memang sudah kembali tapi terjadi kebakaran hutan dan api dengan cepat menghanguskan sebagian besar hutan, Tim SAR sedang mencari mereka. Kami dan juga para pengawal Cheondoong hyung bersiap-siap akan ke hutan lagi…" jelas Joon dengan suara bergetar. Yeoja-yeoja sudah menangis daritadi, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

" Mwo? Rinrin, dia terjebak di hutan yang terbakar.. omona. Aku harus ikut mencarinya!" potong Shinwoo tegas

" Tapi hyung, hutan sangat berbahaya sekarang. Biar kami saja.."

" Dongsaengku dalam bahaya, aku harus ikut"

" Keselamatanmu sangat penting dokter Park" bujuk Jo ahjussi, komandan tim SAR

" Keselamatan dongsaengku jauh lebih penting, biarkan aku ikut" kata Shinwoo keras kepala

" Keure, kajja kita harus bergegas menemukan mereka sebelum api mulai meluas"

" Rinrin, uljima. Semua akan baik-baik saja" bujuk Cheondoong sambil mengusap air mata Rinrin yang tidak berhenti mengalir daritadi.

" Sunbae…" ucap Rinrin pelan, mengusap air matanya dan menghentikan tangisannya.

" Wae? Apa kau lapar? Makanlah " ujar Cheondoong menyodorkan sebatang coklat lalu membenarkan poni Rinrin dibawah sinar bulan dan sisa-sisa cahaya kemerahan dari api yang membakar hutan yang menerangi mereka malam ini. Mereka hanya membawa senter dan berencana akan menggunakannya hanya dalam keadaan darurat untuk menghemat baterai.

" Aniyo. Sunbae…" ucap Rinrin ragu setelah menggigit coklatnya

" Mmm"

" Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama kakek sunbae?"

" Kurasa semua orang mengenal namanya" tanya Cheondoong heran, tapi buru-buru dijawab ketika melihat puppy eyes Rinrin yang akan menangis lagi, "Lee Changsun"

Air mata Rinrin langsung meleleh mendengarnya. Harabeoji yang disayanginya juga memiliki nama yang sama dengan kakek namja ini, bagaimana bisa. Jadi Cheondoongnya yang dulu belum meninggal, kalau begitu kenapa namja didepannya tidak mengingatnya.

" Apa sunbae punya saudara kembar?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengusap air matanya

" Aniyo, aku anak tunggal, kenapa daritadi pertanyaanmu aneh sekali? Apa kau mengenal kakekku?"

" Lee Changsun harabeoji adalah guru taekwondo pertamaku" lirih Rinrin yang masih berharap kakek Sunbaenya adalah harabeoji yang juga dikenalnya

" Mwo? Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita teman seperguruan Hoobae ya"

" Ne, jinjjayo" jawab Rinrin dengan muka pias karena mengetahui kenyataan yang didengarnya

" Kenapa aku tak ingat kau ya?"

" Itu sudah lama sekali, wajar kalo Sunbae lupa. Aku tidak yakin harabeoji masih mengingatku, Sunbae bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?" suara Rinrin sudah terdengar seperti erangan sekarang, mengimbangi hatinya yang miris menghadapi kenyataan

" Ya! Kenapa kau tak memanggilku oppa" jawab Cheondoong berusaha bercanda meski terdengar aneh karena diucapkan dengan nada dingin dan datar seperti biasa

" Isshh, sunbae. Shirreoyo, aku sudah punya oppa yang sangat menyayangiku"

" Aish, kau memanggil semua namja yang lebih tua 'oppa', kenapa aku tidak" protes Cheondoong

" Karena itu terdengar aneh, memanggil 'oppa' dengan namamu. Lagipulakan kau sebenarnya Dosen"

" Hm?"

" Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sunbae, bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya?"

" Harabeoji lebih sering ada di States dan sudah tidak mengajar taekwondo lagi."

" Arraso, aku juga tidak mau mengganggunya. Keundae …Sunbae, bisakah kau mengatakan pada kakekmu kalau Park Rinrin merindukan Chang Harabeoji?"

" Chang harabeoji? Tak ada yang memanggilnya begitu kecuali aku. Keurom. Sekarang, kita tidur, besok kita harus bisa keluar dari sini"

Sorot cahaya senter diarahkan berkeliling dari atas tebing. Bunyi gesekan dan seretan berat, ditambah gemertak batu dan ranting yang berpindah tempat, memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa orang yang sedang menuruni lereng curam berpepohonan yang menuju ke tepian pantai tempat mereka sekarang.

" Sunbae, nuguseyo?" bisik Rinrin cemas, takut jika orang-orang itu adalah penjarah hutan yang sedang gencar diburu oleh polisi dan NLNO.

" Ssst" bisik Cheondoong sambil tetap waspada, dia memberikan pisau lipatnya pada Rinrin, " Kau pegang ini, gunakan saat mereka menyerang" Rinrin mengangguk patuh. Mereka kini bersembunyi diantara semak-semak.

" Dimana mereka?" seru suara berat dan kasar, membuat Rinrin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Cheondong

" Rinrin.. Rinrin, neo oediya?" panggil Shinwoo keras dalam nada cemas yang sangat kentara, adik perempuannya belum ditemukan dan sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Dia dan sekelompok tim pencari sedang berusaha menuruni lereng curam yang mengarah ke pantai

" Oppa, Shinwoo oppa" gumam Rinrin tak percaya

" Sstt, kita perlu memastikannya terlebih dahulu" cegah Cheondoong ketika orang-orang itu hampir mencapai dasar tebing dan makin mendekat ke arah mereka

" Tuan muda Lee, tuan muda Cheondoong"

" Park Rinrin… Lee Cheondoong hyung, neo oediya?" teriak Joon yang sangat cemas

" Joonie dan oppa" gumam Rinrin

" Nae Dongsaeng, neo oediya?" panggil Shinwoo makin keras

" Oppa, Shinwoo oppa, nan yogi..yogiyoo" teriak Rinrin refleks ketika yakin itu suara Oppanya, berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Cheondoong ikut berdiri dan tetap menggengam tangannya dengan erat.

" Rinrin, eodiso?" teriak Shinwoo dan Joon bersamaan

Cheondoong menyalakan senter dan memberi tanda keberadaan mereka, mengarahkan senternya ke arah orang-orang yang mendekati mereka dan bernapas lega ketika mengetahui Joon, Park Shinwoo, dan beberapa pengawalnya bersama dalam kelompok itu.

" Oppa" ucap Rinrin ketika Shinwoo berlari memeluknya dan orang-orang yang mengikuti dibelakangnya

" Hyung, syukurlah kalian selamat" kata Joon sambil memeluk Cheondoong

" Tuan muda Cheondoong, apa anda baik-baik saja?" kata seorang pengawal Cheondoong

" Katakan pada Harabeoji aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mencariku, kalian boleh pulang sekarang" jawab Cheondoong datar dan penuh kharisma kepemimpinan yang sangat kentara

" Algeussemida, Tuan muda Cheondoong"

" Lapor, Lee Cheondoong dan Park Rinrin sudah berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat dan sekarang sedang dievakuasi ke camp terdekat" lapor komandan tim SAR ke markas besar lewat walkie talkie yang digenggamnya.

Shinwoo yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Rinrin yang luka-luka langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit posko SAR dan memastikan kondisi dongsaengnya baik-baik saja, Cheondoong yang dibawa paksa oleh Joon juga dikatakan baik-baik saja.

" Sudah kubilangkan aku baik-baik saja" tukas Cheondoong pada Joon

" Syukurlah, hyung baik-baik saja" ucap Joon lega dan bergegas mendatangi Rinrin yang berada di ranjang sebelah Cheondoong " Rinrin, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" Nan gwaenchana" jawab Rinrin pelan, tersenyum menenangkan Oppanya yang sedari tadi mencemaskan dan ikut mengobatinya

" Luka memarnya parah tapi syukurlah dia mendapatkan pertolongan pertama yang baik sehingga lukanya tidak bertambah parah" ujar Shinwoo yang menangani Rinrin

" Cheondoong sunbae, kamshahamida" ucap Rinrin sambil membungkukan badannya

" Sunbae yang menolongku mengobati luka-luka ini oppa" tutur Rinrin pada Shinwoo, persis seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada orangtuanya kalau dia baru saja mendapat hadiah dari pamannya.

" Kenalkan aku Lee Cheondoong, sunbae Rinrin di NLNO" ucap Cheondoong memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Shinwoo terkejut sebentar mengetahui namanya namun mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan meraih tangannya berjabat tangan

" Park Shinwoo. Lee Cheondoong ssi, kamshahamida telah menjaga dan menolong dongsaengku" kata Shinwoo sambil membungkukan badannya

" Gwenchanayo Park uisanim, dia hoobaeku aku harus melindunginya" jawab Cheondoong sambil menegakkan badan Shinwoo

" Aigoo, tak usah terlalu formal, kau boleh memanggilku Shinwoo hyung" ujar Shinwoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya

" Kalau begitu hyung, panggil aku Cheondoong" timpal Cheondoong menyambut uluran tangan Shinwoo

" Hyungdeul, sssttt, jangan berisik, Rinrin sedang tidur" kata Joon menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Matahari pagi menerobos kaca jendela Emergency Room, membuat ruangan itu hangat dan terang. Rinrin terbangun karena silau dan suara-suara ribut di sekitarnya. Dia mencoba duduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu dan menyesali dirinya yang terbangun dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Cheondoong yang sedang dipeluk oleh Choi Ji Eun di atas ranjang rumah sakit disebelahnya. Mereka hanya bertiga di ruang ER itu.

" Baby, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja kau harus ikut pulang bersamaku arra? Aku tidak mau kau tersesat dan dalam bahaya lagi" ucap Ji Eun sambil melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melirik Rinrin sinis," Apalagi sampai terluka karena kegiatan pencinta alam yang membuang-buang waktu dan membahayakan itu"

" Nan gwenchana. Rinrin, kau sudah bangun? Gwenchana?" tanya Cheondoong ketika menyadai Rinrin duduk terpaku daritadi. Rinrin mengangguk kecil.

" Baby, kajja kita harus pulang sekarang" ajak Ji Eun menggamit tangan Cheondoong erat

"Ji Eun ~a , kenalkan dia Park Rinrin, hoobaeku di NLNO. Rinrin, dia Choi Ji Eun, dia satu tahun diatasmu dan seumuran denganku"

" Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Jieun ssi" sapa Rinrin ramah

" Oh annyeong Rinrin, mianhae aku tak memperhatikanmu daritadi. Aku terlalu mencemaskan Cheondoong" balas Ji Eun sambil memeluk lengan Cheondoong erat dan mengelus pipi namja itu, membuat hati Rinrin semakin sakit dan kepalanya pusing karena rasa bingung yang melandanya.

" Saengi~ya, kau sudah bangun? Gwenchana? Mianhae tadi oppa meninggalkanmu sebentar" ucap Shinwoo yang muncul dan bergegas mendatangi adiknya. Rinrin langsung memeluk oppanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kakaknya. Posisi Shinwoo yang berdiri dan Rinrin yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit membuatnya lebih mudah menyembunyikan dirinya dari Sunbaenya.

" Nan gwenchana oppa"

" Park Shinwoo uisanim?" cetus Ji Eun tiba-tiba, lalu berkata dengan manis" Annyeonghaseyo, aku putri Choi Jina, Choi Ji Eun imnida, terimakasih telah merawat ibuku"

" Ohh, annyeonghaseyo. Bagaimana keadaan ibumu sekarang?" sapa Shinwoo ramah

" Setelah operasi lambungnya, ibuku berhasil pulih dan sekarang dia berada di States untuk memulihkan kondisinya"

" Syukurlah"

" Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Rinrin mengeratkan pelukannya pada oppanya, takut kakaknya juga akan pergi ke gadis itu," Ibu? Pasti menyenangkan mengenal sosoknya"

" Kami hanya sekali bertemu dulu" jawab Shinwoo, " Neo, jinjja gwenchana?"

" Cheondoong baby, kajja kita pulang ke Seoul sekarang. Park uisanim, Rinrin, annyeongigaseyo" pamit Ji Eun, memeluk lengan Cheondoong erat.

" Annyeong, aku pamit sekarang" tukas Cheondoong

" Hati-hati di jalan" seru Shinwoo, " Saengi~ya, gwenchana?" tanya Shinwoo cemas ketika mendapati Rinrin dengan muka bingung dalam pelukannya.

" Appo, jeongmal appo" ucap Rinrin

" Mana yang sakit? Katakan pada oppa"

" Hatiku yang sakit oppa"

" Mwo? Apa kau menyukai Cheondoong dan cemburu pada mereka?"

" Aniyo"

" Lalu?"

" Apa oppa percaya kalau Lee Cheondoong yang tadi juga mempunyai Harabeoji bernama Lee Changsun?"

" Mwo? Maksudmu? Itu hanya kebetulan dongsaengku sayang, ada ribuan orang di Korea yang bernama sama"

" Tapi oppa, dia punya foto .."

" Arraso, dengarkan oppa, Oppa hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Buang semua pikiran anehmu, kita sudah tujuh tahun berada di Korea dan tidak pernah mendengar kabar mereka sedikitpun. Kalau Chang Harabeoji masih ada dia pasti akan mencari kita, uri harabeoji sudah meninggal dan kemungkinan Chang harabeoji juga sudah menyusul uri harabeoji" jelas Shinwoo sambil menangkup pipi yeodongsaengnya berusaha membuatnya tenang

" Oppa, uri harabeoji meninggal saat usiaku 5 tahun dan Chang harabeoji yang menjadi kakek kita setelah itu"

" Mianhae kalau oppa menyakitimu, tapi oppa yakin semua ini hanya kebetulan" ujar Shinwoo sambil membenarkan poni Rinrin

" Oppa, bagaimana kalau ini bukan kebetulan?"

" Kalau begitu kau harus mencari tahu kebenarannya Saengi~ya dan membuktikannya pada oppa"

" Oppa" potong Rinrin

" Oppa tinggal sebentar, Oppa perlu menelpon Appa di South Africa untuk memberitahu keadaanmu"

" Untuk apa memberitahunya? Dia takkan pernah peduli Oppa"

" Ssstt jangan bilang begitu, Appa menyayangimu. Saeng, tunggu disini. Oppa ambil obatmu dulu di mobil"

" Sungguh hanya kebetulan?" tanya Rinrin bingung dan putus asa memandangi punggung oppanya yang menjauh, " Aissshh pasti sebentar lagi aku akan gila"

TBC

Annyeong haseyooo, Park Rinrin imnida.

Saya membuat fanfic khusus Thunder dan MBLAQ karena selain mereka bias utama saya dan ingin menyalurkan hobi menulis, saya juga ingin meramaikan ff mblaq untuk para A +. Enjoy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

When We Meet Again

By Rara

Park RinRin (22 years)

Cheondoong as Lee Cheondoong (23 years)

Park ShinWoo (27 years)

Lee Joon as Kim Joon (22 years)

Yang Hyuna ( 22 years)

Seungho as Kim Seungho (26 years)

G.O as Kwon Jio (26 years)

Mir as Jang CheolYong (21 years)

Han ShinHye (27 years)

IU as Choi JiEun (23 years)

Note : Umur dan nama marga tidak sesuai aslinya untuk kepentingan cerita.. Enjoy it juseyoo ^^

Part 2

Rinrin memasuki perpustakaan IT di SNU dengan langkah yang tertatih, kaki dan tangannya belum sembuh total dan Shinwoo melarangnya pergi dari rumah namun dia kabur dan memaksakan diri untuk sekedar ke kampus karena kebosanan akut yang melandanya. Dia memang tak punya jadwal kuliah lagi karena tinggal menunggu wisudanya sebulan lagi. Rinrin melangkah ke bangku paling ujung di samping jendela, tempat favoritnya untuk surfing di dunia maya dan menyalakan laptop kesayangannya kemudian mulai melakukan fangirling pada idola kesayangannya, CN BLUE.

" Rinrin Bepu~ya, Annyeong" sapa Yang Hyuna, mahasiswi jurusan desain interior senang ketika mendapati teman baiknya kembali ke kampus dan langsung menarik Rinrin dalam pelukannya, " Bogoshipo".

" Hyuna Bepu~ya, nado bogoshipo" balas Rinrin ceria, " Ouch appo"

" Mian mian, gwenchana?" seru Hyuna panik sambil memeriksa lengan Rinrin, " Omona, kenapa lenganmu penuh luka seperti ini? Aigo… neo gwenchana?"

" Cinderamata dari Jinan, biasalah" ujar Rinrin sambil kembali menekuni laptopnya

" Ishh, kau ini, lukamu banyak dan sepertinya sangat sakit. Shinwoo oppa pasti cemas mencarimu" omel Hyuna

" Ya! Kau belum sembuh, kenapa kau ada disini?" seru Joon sambil menghampiri meja mereka

" Aku bosan di rumah" jawab Rinrin acuh

" Isshh kau ini, lukamu banyak dan sepertinya sangat sakit. Kau harusnya beristirahat di rumah Bepu~ya" omel Joon

" Omo, kenapa omelan kalian mirip" seru Rinrin dramatis, " sudah kubilang kalian ini berjodoh Bepu~ya"

" Ishh kau ini" seru Hyuna dan Joon berbarengan. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Mereka bertiga bersahabat baik sejak masuk SMA di Seoul National Highschool dan selalu sekelas. Bepu adalah singkatan dari BestFriend tapi mereka bertiga memelesetkannya menjadi Bepu dan menjadi panggilan sayang untuk mereka bertiga. Rinrin yang pertama berteman baik dengan Joon lalu mengenalkannya pada Hyuna. Meskipun mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda-beda di SNU, mereka sangat akrab sampai sekarang. Rinrin dan Joon sama-sama ikut kegiatan pencinta alam NLNO. Joon dan Hyuna ikut club tari di kampus dan sering memenangkan penghargaan. Sementara Rinrin dan Hyuna sering menghabiskan waktu dengan fangirling Kpop idol idola mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua fans fanatik CN BLUE meskipun bias mereka berbeda, Rinrin sangat mencintai Yonghwa sedangkan Hyuna sangat tergila-gila pada Minhyuk. Jika ada konser ataupun showcase, Joon lah yang akan mengantarkan kedua sahabatnya untuk menonton. Perpustakaan IT adalah markas favorit mereka untuk bertemu karena letaknya yang sangat strategis diantara tiga fakultas mereka.

Mereka termasuk dalam kalangan sosialita elite high class di Korea. Park Rinrin adalah putri bungsu seorang dokter yang juga peneliti obat-obatan medis. Appanya hidup secara nomaden berkeliling dunia sambil mengembangkan riset dan menciptakan obat yang belum ditemukan untuk penyakit-penyakit mematikan dan mengembangkannya di laboratorium perusahaan farmasi mereka di Jerman. Meskipun begitu, Rinrin menghindari bergaul dan berpesta foya-foya menghamburkan uang dengan kaum kelas atas itu, dia lebih suka hidup sederhana dan lebih merakyat di Korea bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang merupakan dokter muda jenius spesialis bedah dan direktur utama Seoul International Hospital. Oppa satu-satunya yang mengurusnya sejak dia kecil.

Kim Joon merupakan putra kedua Menteri Lingkungan Hidup di Korea, sebagian besar keluarganya berkecimpung di parlemen dan politik. Seperti Rinrin dan Cheondoong, Joon juga lebih suka hidup menghindari gemerlapnya dunia sosialita Korea, dia lebih memilih untuk mencari ketenangan di alam dan hutan. Yang Hyuna adalah putri kedua seorang pemilik stasiun TV dan beberapa stasiun radio di Korea dan keluarganya terkenal dengan bisnis di dunia hiburan. Cantik, feminim dan dewasa namun dia tak mau jadi artis, dia lebih suka mendesain ruangan. Tak seperti kedua temannya, dia lebih aktif di dunia sosialita Korea. Pemburu barang-barang bermerek dan punya selera fashion yang bagus, apapun yang dia pakai akan langsung menjadi trend. Keakraban mereka juga didukung oleh dekatnya rumah mereka yang tinggal di kawasan perumahan elite di gangnam.

" Rinrin lihat! CN BLUE akan mengadakan konser di Jamsil minggu depan, kita harus menontonnya" seru Hyuna bahagia

" Aaa, jinjja? Waaa… kita harus mendapatkan tiketnya. Kapan tiketnya di jual?"

"Keurae aku akan menelepon eonniku dulu, untuk memesankan kita tiga tiket" ucap Hyuna ceria. Kakak perempuan Hyuna bekerja di industry hiburan sebagai promotor artis dan sangat mudah baginya untuk sekedar mendapatkan tiket konser artis manapun.

" Oke, kamshahamida eonnie, saranghaeyoo" ucap Hyuna sambil mematikan ponselnya," Masalah tiket beres, kyaaaaa"

" Masalah makanan, minuman dan uang jajan biar aku yang urus. Kyaaa" timpal Rinrin sangat bahagia. Kemudian mereka melirik Joon dengan tatapan maut.

" Masalah transportasi biar aku yang urus, arra" ucap Joon pasrah

" Kyaaa,,,gomawo bepu~ya" ujar Rinrin dan Hyuna berbarengan, ditambah dengan aegyo Rinrin yang lucu sambil lompat-lompat, membuat Joon tertawa.

" Ouchh, kakiku, appo" ringis Rinrin, Joon dan Hyuna dengan sigap mendudukannya kembali

" Sudah kubilang kau itu masih sakit" omel Joon

" Kan aku sudah menyuruhmu istirahat di rumah, liat lukamu bahkan masih bengkak" omel Hyuna

" Baeghupa… " keluh Rinrin

" Aku membawa salad tapi aku yakin kau tidak menyukainya" timpal Hyuna

" Aku tidak suka makanan kelinci itu, Joon kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan tidak?" jawab Rinrin

" Aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan" ujar Joon sambil mengeluarkan tiga batang coklat ukuran besar

" Aaaa gomawo" ucap Rinrin dan memakan coklat dengan lahap

" Kau belum makan sejak kapan?" tanya Hyuna prihatin

" Sejak kemarin, aku tidak mau makan bubur rasa handuk dan makanan kelinci yang dimasak Han ahjumma atas saran dokter Jung. Kalian harus merahasiakan ini dari oppaku" jawab Rinrin

" Keurae, kajja kita makan sekarang" ajak Joon

" I am on diet" kata Hyuna tegas

" Arraso, kita makan di café biasa tapi nanti setelah aku selesai fangirling Yong oppa" putus Rinrin sambil menekuni laptopnya kembali

" Aku akan menemanimu, kyaaa" timpal Hyuna semangat, duduk di samping Rinrin sambil menyalakan laptopnya

" Dasar aneh, dirumahmu kan juga ada wifi kenapa harus memaksakan diri ke kampus, babo" gerutu Joon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan mereka dan menyalakan I padnya, mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua NLNO.

" Kyaaaa, Cheondoong oppa semakin hari semakin tampan saja. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya" seru seorang yeoja pada kelima temannya yang bergerombol di meja sebelah mereka

" Mwooo, aishh jinjja, kenapa dia bisa begitu tampan dan jenius" timpal temannya heboh

" Apalagi memakai setelan jas formal seperti ini, kyaaa benar-benar vice CEO yang tampan" pekik yeoja yang memainkan I padnya.

" Kau tahu? Begitu Cheondoong oppa genap berumur 23 tahun dia akan langsung menjadi Presiden Direktur Lee Corporation. Omaigood" seru yeoja disampingnya

" Aaa jinjja? Aku membaca berita, kemarin Cheondoong oppa tersesat dan terjebak dalam kebakaran hutan di Jinan. Dan dengan mulianya dia menyelamatkan murid SMA yang juga hoobaenya di NLNO" timpal yeoja yang memakai pita pink di kepalanya

" Darimana kau tahu?" tanya yeoja yang berbaju biru

" Tentu saja web resmi Lee Corporation" jawab yeoja berpita pink

Joon yang daritadi ikut mendengarkan kehebohan yeoja-yeoja itu juga membuka web resmi Lee Corp lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Kau berisik sekali" omel Hyuna kesal dengan berbisik

" Ya! Waegurae?" tanya Rinrin penasaran

" Bepu~ya, bwa, lihat ini" jawab Joon sambil menyodorkan I padnya

" Mwoo? Anak SMA? Naega? Jinjja aishh" umpat Rinrin kesal setelah selesai membaca berita itu

" Wae? Mwo puahahahhaha" tawa Hyuna keras, ketika selesai membaca berita itu namun dia berusaha mengecilkannya saat Kim songsaenim meliriknya kesal," Ya! Maknae.. kau harus mulai berdandan dari sekarang, Eonni akan mengajarimu, arrachi?"

" Eonni kepalamu, kita hanya beda 59 hari, babo" gerutu Rinrin tak terima

" Puahahahha, kau memang harus mengikuti saran Hyuna, maknae" timpal Joon

" Ya! Neo! Panggil aku Noona, aku lebih tua darimu 15 hari" ucap Hyuna geram

" Aissshh ,shireo, kenapa aku terus yang jadi maknae " tolak Rinrin

" Aisshh shireo, hajiman" tolak Joon berbarengan

" Arra arra" tukas Hyuna sambil terkekeh, dia paling suka menggoda kedua temannya dengan urutan waktu lahir mereka.

" Keundae… kenapa aku terus dianggap anak SMA, keterlaluan, aku kan sudah lulus kuliah" keluh Rinrin

" Karena kau sangat imut dan penuh aegyo" ucap Joon dan Hyuna berbarengan.

" Dan lihat penampilanmu, kau benar-benar seperti siswi SMA yang sedang liburan musim panas, omonaa kau bahkan terlihat sama dengan Joon" ujar Hyuna mengomentari penampilan Rinrin yang memakai kemeja navy tanpa kancing dengan kaos sebagai dalaman, celana jeans hitam, sepatu kanvas lukis dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dikepang rumit berponi, " Besok ikut aku shopping, okey, aku ingin kau menjadi most wanted di summer kali ini dan no more highschool girl. Dan jangan terlalu sering berbelanja dengan Joon dan Shinwoo oppa, mereka jadi membuat penampilanmu tomboy"

" Okey" ucap Rinrin ceria. Penampilannya yang apa adanya dan tidak suka memakai make up berkebalikan dengan Hyuna yang selalu tampil cantik. Flower dress soft pink selutut, vest, dan wedges dengan rambut ikal kemerahannya yang tergerai membuatnya terlihat feminim siang itu.

" Dasar yeoja padahalkan lebih cantik tanpa make up" gumam Joon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Rinrin…" panggil Hyuna pelan

" Mmm"

" Cincin kalung itu... apa itu kenang-kenangan darinya?" tanya Hyuna hati-hati

" Ne, ini darinya. Bagus kan?" jawab Rinrin sambil menunjukkan cincin yang jadi liontin kalung yang dipakainya.

" Sangat cocok untukmu" puji Hyuna

" Jangan bersedih lagi" ucap Joon pelan sambil mengacak rambut Rinrin

" Kyaaaa, Lee Cheondoong oppa sedang menuju kemari"pekik seorang yeoja dan disambut teriakan heboh dari teman-temannya di sebelah meja Rinrin

" Kyaaa, kita harus bersiap-siap" pekik mereka heboh.

" Lihat, dia menuju kemari" Jerit mereka

" Kyaaa oppaaa" teriak mereka makin kencang

" Aiisshhh berisik sekali. Ya! Kalian bisa diam tidak, ini perpustakaan IT " teriak Rinrin murka merasa terganggu karena daritadi percakapanya dilakukan dengan berbisik. Yeoja-yeoja yang tadi terdiam dan memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Rinrin.

" Park Rinrin, kau harus ikut bersamaku sekarang" kata Cheondoong pelan ketika sampai di meja mereka. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan jas Armani yang membalut tubuhnya.

" MWORAGO? Andwae Oppa" teriak yeoja-yeoja tadi heboh, membuat mereka mendapat tatapan 'mati kalian sekarang' dari Hyuna.

" Sunbae, wae?" tanya Rinrin heran

" Hyung, annyeonghaseyo" sapa Joon, mereka bersalaman dengan cara namja

" Cheondoong oppa, annyeonghaseyo" sapa Hyuna sopan

" Annyeonghaseyo, aku pinjam teman kalian sebentar" ujar Cheondoong

" Dengan senang hati oppa" timpal Hyuna sambil mendorong Rinrin yang sedang memegang tasnya ke arah Cheondoong dan disambut dengan genggaman tangan Cheondoong yang membawanya keluar

" Sunbae, waeyo?"

" Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang" jawab Cheonddong datar sambil tetap berjalan

" Mwo? YA! Waegure? Hyuna, aku titip laptopku padamu" seru Rinrin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu

" Nee, tenang saja. Bersenang-senanglah" balas Hyuna ceria

" OMO! Gadis tadi adalah gadis SMA yang diselamatkan Cheondoong oppa kemarin" ujar yeoja-yeoja itu mulai bergosip

" YA! Panggil dia Eonnie, dia sunbae kalian" seru Joon ikut campur

" Tidak mungkin" jerit yeoja-yeoja itu

" Sopanlah pada temanku, kalian hoobae-hoobae tidak sopan" geram Hyuna

Cheondoong terus menggandeng tangan Rinrin melewati koridor, lobi kampus, sampai di tempat parkir mobilnya tanpa memedulikan Rinrin yang terus mengeluh kesakitan dan yeoja-yeoja yang memperhatikannya. Dibukanya pintu mobil Ferrari hitam limited editionnya dan mendudukan Rinrin didalamnya.

" Sunbae, wae…"

Cheondoong menyalakan mesin mobil dan tetap diam.

" Sunbae, kita mau kemana?"

" Menemui kakekku" jawab Cheondoong dingin

" Aaa jinjjayo? Waeyo?" kata Rinrin antusias

" Bukankah kau yang meminta bertemu? Aku tak pernah melihat harabeoji seantusias itu meskipun dia sangat sibuk dan akan bertemu klien penting. Dan ini membuatku terlambat menjemput Ji Eun"

Rinrin diam, syok karena sikap gunung es Cheondoong yang ditujukan padanya, kemudian menunduk memperhatikan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Meringis kesakitan ketika mendapati salah satu luka di lengan kirinya mengeluarkan darah lagi karena Cheondoong menariknya tadi. Cheondoong menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba dan menepikan mobilnya.

" Mianhae" ucap Cheondoong datar, menarik tangan Rinrin dan membersihkan lukanya dengan antiseptic, " Aku tidak suka dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja tadi"

" Gwenchana" timpal Rinrin pelan dan masih menunduk.

Cheondoong yang sedang mengobati Rinrin merasa aneh dengan perasaannya pada gadis ini. Cheondoong tidak pernah merasa rindu pada JiEun yang merupakan teman terdekatnya ketika dia ke luar negeri untuk sebulan. Tapi ajaibnya, tidak melihat gadis ini selama dua hari membuat perasaannya aneh dan uring-uringan. Setelah melihat gadis ini tertawa ceria bersama teman-temannya di perpustakaan, perasaannya menjadi lega mengetahui gadis ini baik-baik saja. Namun ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar saat gadis ini marah-marah karena suara berisik di perpustakaan, membuatnya ingin membawa gadis ini pergi dari tempat itu sejauh mungkin. Cheondoong merasa, dia ingin selalu melindungi Rinrin kapanpun dan dimanapun.

" Nah sudah selesai" ucap Cheondoong sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali

" Gomawoyo sunbae" balas Rinrin lega ketika menyadari perubahan suara Cheondoong yang tidak sedingin tadi

Cheondoong membawa Rinrin ke AlkCallǽ, sebuah restoran Prancis bintang lima yang sangat mewah di daerah Apgeujong.

"Sunbae, kau serius mau makan di sini?" Rinrin tahu suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Wae?" tanya Cheondoong tanpa menatap Rinrin.

Rinrin merentangkan tangan. "Lihat pakaianku. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke restoran itu. Bisa-bisa aku diusir."

"Siapa yang berani mengusirmu?" tukas Cheondoong. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu. Ayo, masuk."

Mereka masuk ke restoran dan segera disambut salah satu pelayan yang langsung mengantarkan mereka ke meja untuk berempat di dekat jendela kaca besar. Restoran itu cukup sepi, lampu-lampunya menyala redup menciptakan suasana elegan. Selain suara percakapan yang sepertinya dilakukan dengan berbisik, terdengar alunan lembut musik klasik. Tidak banyak tamu yang terlihat dan itu bukan hal yang mengherankan. Tentunya hanya orang-orang dari kalangan kelas ataslah yang bisa makan di tempat seperti ini.

" kenapa sepi sekali?"

" Harabeoji memesan seluruh restoran siang ini, orang-orang itu terlanjur datang dan Harabeoji membiarkan" jawab Cheondoong tak peduli

"Wah, yeppeota" Rinrin bergumam senang ketika melihat ke luar jendela. Pemandangan taman yang penuh bunga dan ditata rapi terlihat sangat indah.

"Harabeoji" kata Cheondoong tiba-tiba.

Rinrin menoleh ke arahnya dan membalikan badannya, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depannya. Lee Changsun, kakek yang mengajarinya taekwondo untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Benar-benar sama persis dengan kakek yang menjadi sahabat Harabeojinya.

" Park Rinrin, nae aegi~ya" ucap kakek tua itu tak percaya.

" Harabeoji" kata Rinrin pelan, tak percaya dan terharu. Air matanya sudah tak mampu dibendungnya lagi dan membuat matanya buram karena air mata ketika Chang Harabeoji memeluknya dengan erat.

" Aegi~ya," ucap Chang Harabeoji dengan mata berkaca-kaca, melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi Rinrin," Lihatlah, kau sudah besar dan sangat cantik. Kau kemana saja selama ini? Harabeoji benar-benar merindukanmu"

Air mata Chang Harabeoji menetes, membuat Cheondoong dan pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan tercengang. Presiden Direktur Lee Corp yang terkenal dingin dan terkesan arogan, menangis karena seorang gadis yang dipanggilnya bayi. Cheondoong menggumam dalam hati betapa kuat pengaruh gadis itu untuknya dan kakeknya,' Park Rinrin, siapa sebenarnya kau?'

" Ini benar-benar Chang Harabeoji? Jinnjayo? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanya Rinrin bodoh

" Ne, ini Chang Harabeoji. Jinjja" jawab kakek tua itu sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di kursi di samping Rinrin.

" Naneun jeongmal bogoshipo harabeoji" kata Rinrin sambil tersenyum

" Seberapa besar kau merindukan harabeoji, aegi~ya?" tanya Chang harabeoji dengan nada khas seorang kakek pada cucunya

" Neomu neoumu neoumu neoumu neoumu neoumu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu neomu bogoshipo" jawab Rinrin sambil merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin, tersenyum bahagia.

" Hahaha, aigoo, aegyomu benar-benar tak berubah. Harabeoji ddo bogoshipo aegi~ya" tawa Chang harabeoji bahagia.

" Apa kabar Shinwoo? Kalian tinggal dimana?" tanya Chang harabeoji

" Oppa baik dan sehat, kami tinggal di Gangnam"

" Appamu?"

Wajah Rinrin berubah muram sebelum menjawab pelan," Appa masih seperti dulu, tak pernah menganggapku ada. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya". Chang harabeoji mengusap kepalanya, tersenyum menenangkan.

" Appamu menyayangimu, nak"

Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan mengantarkan French Royal Cuisine set yang sangat menggugah selera dan kini memenuhi meja mereka.

" Kau ingin makan apalagi aegi~ya? Makanlah yang banyak, harabeoji akan membelikan semuanya untukmu, arrachi? " tanya Chang harabeoji baik hati teringat gadis ini adalah shiksin yang suka makan.

" Mmm, naneun Éclair ice cream mogoshipo" jawab Rinrin

"Éclair ice cream?" ulang Chang harabeoji, Rinrin mengangguk "Éclair ice cream jusseo"

" Algessumida sajangnim" jawab pelayan itu sopan

" Jadi kalian benar-benar saling mengenal? Kalian benar-benar seperti kakek dengan cucunya" ujar Cheondoong tak percaya

" Ah, Cheondoongie. Mianhae, harabeoji melupakanmu. Kau ingin makan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Chang harabeoji

" Aniyo"

" Keure? Cukup Éclair ice cream dan salad buah" kata Chang harabeoji pada pelayan

" Ne, algeussemida Sajangmin" balas pelayan itu sopan sebelum pergi

" Cheondoongie, jeongmal gomapta telah menemukan Rinrin" kata Chang harabeoji sambil menepuk bahu cucunya itu

" Jeongmal khamsahamida Cheondoong sunbae" kata Rinrin tulus

" Sunbae?" ulang Chang harabeoji, " Rinrin aegi~ya. Dia ini Cheon oppamu, neo an arrachi?"

" Naneun arrayo, keundae…" ucapan Rinrin terputus ketika ponsel Cheondoong berdering dan namja itu buru-buru mengangkatnya.

TBC


End file.
